knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting the Game
Starting Guide: Starting the game can be simple and easy if you know what you are doing. If you are playing for long amounts of time and being attentive to the game, build fountains since they make a decent rate of gold per hour although they do not have a large gold cap. When you will be away from the game for some time, like sleeping or taking a break, sell the fountains and build guard towers. Even though guard towers have a much lower gold per hour rate they can hold a ton more than the fountain can, so when you come back to the game you can get some good gold flow. When buying castle expansions go for the biggest ones first, being the four squares, as each time you buy a castle expansion the next one will get much more expensive. Also you will only want to have one armorsmith at the start to middle point of the game as you will be able to do well with just mono-element and low-mid level Big Four armors which will be talked about later. Near the end of the game you will want to have four or so armor smiths to keep production going because in the high levels of armor enhancing it takes many enhancement points. The Big Four: These are the mid-game armors that should obtain to be very successful. Get these armors to the plus version as soon as possible as they will be able to help you and your leveling for a very long time. When you have the plus version unlocked, craft 1 set and start dedicating your resources to maxing them out to level 50. Atlantean Avenger Armor+ (Air/Water) Crius Armor+ (Earth/Air) Hydra Hunters Mail+ (Fire/Water) Living Flame Armor+ (Fire/Spirit) You can use basic armors to fuse these together but beware you have to craft the plus version they are not obtainable through fusion. Tips: *Don't chase the big armors! Leave the better armors till later on in the game as trying to make them great at the start of the game will cause your leveling to be hampered. Instead stick to the Big Four armors and max them out. *Make sure to complete any quests given as they will add up to a ton of gold and experience. *Empty your health bar before going to sleep or taking a break as it will not get wasted. *Use your friends, you are given the ability to hire 10 friends per day and if you only used 9 by the time it resets you have let 1 go to waste. *Use energy up before sleeping, use the Arena energy and Epic boss energy before you go to sleep so when u wake up it has refilled again. *Know the elements and which ones are effective against others. *Many armors have good rarity but have less stats than some of a lower rarity, make sure you know which ones are good before trying to max one. That is the old method. This guide is effective from 2017 onwards. Starting out, you will get much gems through quests and levelling. As soon as you have enough ( around 25) buy a chest you feel like buying. Hopefully you atleast got a legendary. Arena: First Day Congratulations! You are now capable of visiting the arena. You can now use every single one of your gems and use them in the arena. All your opponents will use 1 knight ( either fire or air) for the first day. Using this to your advantage, build stricks of over 100 and get 4 legandaries and a couple of keys from the arena for each time you do so. You can easily get to top 50 and maybe get a Shadowforged(SF) if you are lucky. If you are going to spend money, I would recommend it in the first day, as this will allow you to guarantee yourself an SF armor. Gems: This is the hardest resource to obtain, and you will need it if you were to use the arena method. At the early levels (or when you are starting off) you can sign to facebook( free 30 gems) bind your account to an email (5 gems and it also serves as a way to retrieve your account if you got a new phone) and questing (the first three can give you 15, if I am not wrong).The most constant supply of gems will be the video offers, which can get you rougly 20 per day. Obviously you can also spend money, though KnD gems are insanely overpriced even if there is a sale. Chests: I absolutely do not condone any sort of purchasing of chests in the early game.Execpt for the first one, obviously. This has exceptions, such as good deals ( you can watch timmygammer's youtube channel to know which ones are currently good) , or if you want to test your luck ( done to test which account to use, using multiple devices or BlueStacks), or simply if you dont want to follow my guide at all :/ . Gold: The most important resource in the early game ( first few days). After you decked your town with traning fields this will be of litle concern. Most players accounts are overflowing with gold. However, starting off, your gold will never go beyound a measly sum of 100k. Fusions are tiering pets requries 25k gold, and upgrading epics / SFs/ DFs requrie a lot of gold after a few levels. A copper star pet has an abilty to give you 500 gold after the enemy kill. This only works in PvE ( adventure mode). This will add up to you getting 3k in a single battle. Other sources include questing, base, epic bosses and guild events. I will add more info if requested. Only the second guide is created by me. Category:Hints and Tips